


The One With Couch Cuddles and Neck Kisses

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post Episode 7:21, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve McGarrett is a Little Shit, Worried Danny Williams, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “So, are we gonna talk about it?” Danny asked, eyeing Steve as he reclined back into his chair.“Talk about what Danno?” Steve asked, groaning as he held the ice pack more firmly to the side of his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, you know as well as I do that Danny was not letting what that doctor said go. Plus, I needed an excuse to write these two cuddling. ;)

“So, are we gonna talk about it?” Danny asked, eyeing Steve as he reclined back into his chair.

“Talk about what Danno?” Steve asked, groaning as he held the ice pack more firmly to the side of his face.

“I'll give you a pass this time because its been a hell of a couple days so yeah, I'm sure you've forgotten all about your little doctor's visit, but Steven, I have not.” Danny said firmly as he stood and began pacing back and forth in front of Steve's desk.

Steve groaned. Of course, after everything they'd been through in the past 48 hours, that was the one thing Danny would focus on.

“This whole time, the whole time Steven!, I have been under the impression that you already had the go ahead to resume your normal insane SEAL antics. Did I like it? Did I approve of it? No. Absolutely not, Steven, but you are a grown man, mostly, and therefore can make your own decisions. Or, you could until I ended up on an operating table being cut open in order to save your dumb life! Now, now I have every right to be angry when I find out that no, you absolutely did not have to go ahead from your doctor to resume your normal, every day, neanderthal bullshit!” Danny ranted, waving his hands wildly as he continued to pace, stopping only once to level Steve with a pissed off glare.

“Listen, Danny-” Steve started.

“No. No, sir. You be quiet. I am mad. Mad at you, Steve! So mad!” Danny snapped, slapping his hands down on Steve's desk, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at his partner.

Steve bowed his head and closed his mouth.

“Do you have any idea how much you could have hurt yourself?! You could have set your recovery back weeks, months!, with some of the shit you pull on this job! God, what were you thinking?! Going out there and acting like you're still some twenty something Navy SEAL who can get away with jumping off of buildings and running down perps and, and... fuck you, Steve for putting yourself in even more danger than you already are on this job.” Danny huffed as he dropped down onto the couch in Steve's office.

Steve sighed, moving around in his chair until he was sitting straight up. He dropped the ice pack down onto his desk and watched Danny where he lay on the couch, one arm slung over his eyes. Even from his position behind the desk, Steve could see the tension in Danny's shoulders and he hated that he was the cause of it. Honestly, it was never his intention to upset Danny. Of all people, Danny was the one person that Steve never wanted to disappoint or upset and once again it seemed that he'd done just that.

“Listen, Danny man, I'm sorry.” Steve finally said, pushing back from his desk and standing. Walking around the desk, he picked up Danny's legs and sat down, placing them in his lap as he leaned back against the couch.

“You are not forgiven, you asshole.” Danny mumbled and Steve sighed again as he absentmindedly began rubbing his hands up and down his partner's legs.

“I deserve that.” Steve said with a groan as his head lulled backwards. Shifting, Steve slouched further into the suddenly impossibly comfortable couch. “But I really am, Danno. Never wanna upset you.” He mumbled.

Danny snorted but never spoke.

“M'serious, Danno.” Steve said as he tightened his grip on Danny's leg. “Love you. Don't want you mad at me.” Steve sniffed, shifting again and sliding even further down into the little couch in his office.

“Funny way of showing it.” Danny muttered as he turned to lay on his side.

Cracking one eye open, Steve turned to look down at Danny and sighed, once again, this time with a little more annoyance. Picking up Danny's legs once again, Steve slid behind the shorter man, laying down with him. In the back of Steve's mind he knew this little couch wasn't meant for two grown ass men to nap on. Hell, it probably wasn't made for one grown ass man but Steve really didn't give a fuck. Sliding one arm under Danny's head, Steve threw the other across his waist and tugged him backwards, pulling him flush against his chest.

“Steven...” Danny said curiously and Steve just tightened his hold on his partner.

“We'll talk about it late, Danno. Promise.” Steve mumbled against Danny's neck, his lips brushing against where his neck and shoulder met. It made Danny shiver. On impulse, Steve pressed his lips firmly against Danny's neck, leaving a kiss where his lips had brushed against.

“Got a lot to talk about apparently.” Danny said with a sigh and Steve silently agreed. “Love you too, you reckless pigheaded idiot.”

Steve smiled against the back of Danny's neck.

“Your reckless pigheaded idiot though, right?” Steve dared asked with a grin.

“Don't push it.” Danny muttered but Steve knew he was smiling, even if he couldn't see his face.

“Whatever you say, Danno. Whatever you say.” Steve smiled, holding tight to Danny as he let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
